Der Ball
by Fluffy Bond
Summary: Lily hat Liebeskummer und eigentlich wenig Lust ihre Eltern auf den Weihnachtsball der Malfoys zu begleiten. Dann taucht auch noch ihr Exfreund auf. Vielleicht kann Scorpius den Abend noch retten. Oneshot, LLP/SM


_A/N: Bei diesem Oneshot handelt es sich um meine Wichtelgeschichte für **Mione **(, Forum, Projekte, Wichtelaktion Harry Potter 2010). Sie hatte sich Scorpius Malfoy/Lily Potter gewünscht. Ich gestehe, ich habe noch nie eine Fanfiktion über die neue Generation geschrieben und bin selbst auch eigentlich eher ein Fan von Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley. Mal ganz davon abgesehen kann ich Romantik nicht besonders gut schreiben und stand auch ziemlich unter Zeitdruck, als ich das geschrieben habe. Deshalb ist die Romantik hier auch eher angedeutet. Aber vielleicht gefällt es ja trotzdem jemandem. Lob und Kritik sind wie immer erwünscht._

_~Fluffy_

_Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an Harry Potter gehören J. K. Rowling. Ich leihe mir ihre Figuren nur aus, um damit herum zuspielen, nicht um Geld zu verdienen. Blablabla. Liest diesen Disclaimer jemand?_

* * *

**Der Ball**

Es war der Abend des zweiten Weihnachtstages und die Potter-Familie bereitete sich darauf vor das Haus zu verlassen. Grund dafür war der fast schon legendäre Weihnachtsball der Malfoys. Seit nunmehr sechs Jahren gehörten die Potters zum erlesenen Kreis der Auserwählten, die zu diesem Event eine Einladung erhielten, was sie sicherlich der unwahrscheinlichen Freundschaft ihres jüngsten Sohnes mit dem einzigen Spross der Malfoys zu verdanken hatten. Seitdem hatte sich ein Muster herausgebildet, von dem die Potters noch nicht einmal abgewichen waren: in einem Jahr nahmen sie die Einladung an, im nächsten lehnten sie sie unter irgendeiner Ausrede ab. Dieses Jahr war ein annehm-Jahr.

Sehr zum Verdruss ihrer einzigen Tochter. Lily Luna Potter war 14 und liebte eigentlich Feste und Bälle jeder Art. In diesem Jahr wäre sie jedoch lieber Zuhause geblieben. Zum einen würden ihre Brüder nicht mitkommen, da sie es beide geschafft hatten von ihren Eltern unter Hausarrest gestellt zu werden (es war alles James Schuld, wirklich). Zum anderen litt Lily zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben unter Liebeskummer.

Johnathan Carmichael war ein Jahr älter als Lily, ein Ravenclaw und gut aussehend und redegewandt genug um die meisten Mädchen von sich einzunehmen. Als er Lily gefragt hatte, ob sie mit ihm ausgehen wolle, hatte sie sich geschmeichelt gefühlt. Welches andere Mädchen in ihrem Alter hatte schon einen festen Freund? Die Beziehung hatte jedoch kaum einen Monat gehalten. Ausgerechnet am Tag vor den Weihnachtsferien hatte John ihr den Laufpass gegeben und dann auch noch beim Frühstück vor aller Augen in der großen Halle. Zweifellos würde er heute auf der Party der Malfoys auch da sein und Lily hatte wenig Lust ihn wiederzusehen. Dafür war die Wunde noch zu frisch.

Ihre Eltern, denen sie natürlich nichts erzählt hatte (denn was wissen Eltern schon von Liebe und solchen Dingen?), bestanden jedoch darauf, dass sie mitkam. James hätte an ihrer Stelle vermutlich heftig protestiert und der ganzen Welt sein Misfallen verkündet. Albus hätte sich trotzig in seinem Zimmer eingeschlossen. Aber Lily, die Frohnatur der Potters, war viel zu rücksichtsvoll um ihrer Familie so den Abend zu verderben. Und wenn sie zur Zeit ein wenig launig wirkte, so schoben ihre Eltern das auf die Tatsache, dass sie nun ein schwieriges Alter erreicht hatte. Nach allem, was sie mit James schon durchgemacht hatten, konnte sie das gewiss nicht schocken.

Als es Zeit war zu gehen, ergriff Lily schweren Herzen den Arm ihres Vaters zum Seit-an-Seit-Apparieren.

„Offenbar habe ich meinen Charme verloren.", seufzte Harry Potter, „Es gab Zeiten da hätten sich die jungen Hexen darum gerissen mich auf einen Ball begleiten zu dürfen. Aber diese bezaubernde junge Dame sieht aus, als müsste sie einen knallrümpfigen Kröter küssen."

„Oh ich weiß nicht,", erwiderte Ginny Potter mit einem Lächeln, „Ein vernarbter alter Auror mit Brille, der obendrein noch ihr Vater ist... die Ähnlichkeiten sind nicht zu übersehen."

„Wer ist hier alt?", grummelte Harry, „Lächle doch wenigstens mal.", sagte er zu seiner Tochter. „Die Malfoys bekommen sonst noch einen Schreck."

Lily bezweifelte, dass irgendein Potter die Malfoys noch erschrecken konnte, nachdem James es vor 4 Jahren geschafft hatte, ihr Herrenhaus in Brand zu stecken (den Salon immerhin). Er bestritt trotz überwältigender Beweise bis heute, Schuld an diesem Vorfall zu haben. Doch um ihrem Vater einen Gefallen zu tun, nahm sie sich zusammen und brachte ein halbherziges Lächeln zustande. Oder eher eine Grimasse.

Im festlich dekorierten Haus der Malfoys wurden sie sogleich von den Gastgebern begrüßt, nachdem ihnen ein Hauself die Winterumhänge abgenommen hatte. Mrs Malfoy war eine hübsche, herzliche Frau, die sich jedes mal ehrlich über ihr Kommen zu freuen schien... dieses Mal ganz besonders, was vielleicht daran lag, dass James nicht mitgekommen war. Mr Malfoys Begrüßung fiel etwas steifer aus. Lily kannte natürlich die Geschichten über ihn und ihren Vater. Die beiden waren während ihrer Schulzeit in Hogwarts verfeindet gewesen und hatten während des Krieges auf unterschiedlichen Seiten gekämpft. Ihr Vater benutzte bis heute Mr Malfoys ehemaligen Zauberstab als Zweit-Zauberstab. Gleichzeitig stand Mr Malfoy aber auch in Harry Potter Schuld, da dieser ihm das Leben gerettet hatte und bei den Gerichtsverhandlungen nach Ende des Krieges zugunsten der Malfoys ausgesagt hatte. Auch nach all den Jahren war ihr Verhältnis immer noch etwas unbehaglich. Aufgrund der Freundschaft ihrer Söhne bemühten sie sich jedoch dieses Verhältnis zu verbessern. Scorpius, der 16jährige Sohn der Malfoys und äußerlich das Ebenbild seines Vaters, war ein häufiger Gast im Haus der Potters und umgekehrt besuchte auch Albus oft seinen Freund. So fiel Scorpius Begrüßung dann auch schon sehr viel wärmer aus, obwohl er enttäuscht zu sein schien, dass Al nicht kommen konnte.

„Warum kümmerst du dich nicht um Miss Potter?", schlug seine Mutter vor, der seine Enttäuschung nicht entgangen war. „Ich bin sicher, dein Vater und ich können die übrigen Gäste auch alleine begrüßen." Sie warf ihrem Mann einen Blick zu. Dieser zuckte ergeben mit den Schultern.

Scorpius nickte, sichtlich erleichtert der Eingangshalle entkommen zu können. Lily dachte, dass es auf Dauer ermüdend sein musste, all diese Leute zu begrüßen, von denen sie den Großteil nicht kannte. Ihre Eltern dagegen schon, denn als Lily sich nach ihnen umsah, waren sie bereits dabei, mit einigen andere Gäste zu plaudern.

„Komm mit, Lily.", sagte Scorpius zu ihr und Lily folgte ihm bereitwillig, schließlich wusste sie nicht so recht, was sie sonst tun sollte. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern jemals alleine mit Scorpius gewesen zu sein. Dank ihrer großen Familie war Lily überhaupt selten mal allein mit irgendjemandem. Aber Lily war kein schüchternes Mädchen und so begann sie munter ein Gespräch mit ihm und bewunderte die Fest-Dekorationen, die Musik und das Haus. Scorpius machte ihr ein Kompliment zu ihrem neuen Türkisgrünen Festumhang, das Lily erröten ließ und erkundigte sich nach Al.

„Er hat Hausarrest.", erwiderte Lily, froh über die Ablenkung.

„James?", fragte Scorpius nur, der die Potters gut genug kannte.

„James.", nickte Lily. „Ich glaube aber die zwei haben es noch am besten getroffen."

„Warum?", fragte Scorpius verwundert, „Ich dachte, du stehst auf solche Veranstaltungen? Behauptet jedenfalls Al. Hat dein Widerwille zufällig was mit Carmichael zu tun?"

Ihr Blick sagte ihm alles.

„Tut mir leid", entschuldigte er sich hastig, „Ich wollte nicht... tut mir leid.", wiederholte er. „Hey hör zu. Da wir nun sowieso schon mal hier und daran nichts ändern können, sollten wir das Beste daraus machen. Ich meine, wir sind jung, attraktiv, wir sollten versuchen etwas Spaß zu haben. Komm, wir besorgen uns etwas zu trinken. Etwas alkoholisches am besten, wie wärs?"

Lily nickte und schaffte sogar ein kleines Lächeln. Ihr war klar, dass er versuchte, sie abzulenken und sie war ihm dankbar dafür. Während Scorpius Getränke besorgte, beobachtete sie die anderen Gäste. Ein paar kannte sie zumindest flüchtig. Ihre Eltern hatten durch ihre Jobs mit vielen Menschen zu tun. Sie entdeckte Teddy und Victoire im Gespräch mit einem älteren Ehepaar. Teddy sah sie, zuckte jedoch hilflos mit Schultern und nickte bedeutungsvoll in Victoires Richtung. Die stille Botschaft lautete: _„Ich kann hier jetzt nicht weg."_

Dann sah sie Catherine Macmillan und Nora Summerby und gesellte sich zu ihnen, froh dass außer ihr und Scorpius noch andere Hogwartsschüler hier waren, auch wenn sie die beiden nicht sonderlich gut kannte. Sie nahmen Lily jedoch freundlich in ihre Mitte auf und vermieden sogar taktvoll jegliche Fragen über sie und John Carmichael, obwohl sie vermutete, dass gerade Nora gern danach gefragt hätte. Immerhin war sie sowohl in Johns Haus, als auch in seinem Jahr.

Schließlich kehrte Scorpius zurück und reichte ihr ein Glas Bowle. „Na ihr drei Hübschen? Alles klar?"

Catherine wurde darauf hin puterrot und Nora fing an dämlich zu kichern. Lily warf den beiden einen irritierten Blick zu. In ihren Augen gab es keinen Grund sich so albern aufzuführen. Ja natürlich sah Scorpius gut aus. Und er war reich und charmant und es hieß er sei ein sehr guter Küsser... ähm... Ok, vielleicht gab es doch Gründe. Aber Lily hatte ihn bisher noch nie so gesehen. Er war der beste Freund ihres Bruders, Punkt. Außerdem war Blond eigentlich gar nicht ihr Typ. Sie stand sie eher auf dunkelhaarige Männer.

Dann sah sie John. Er sah genauso unverschämt aus wie eh und je, vor allem in den mitternachtsblauen Festroben, die er trug. Seine sonst struppigen dunklen Haare lagen heute ausnahmsweise einmal glatt. Und an seinem Arm hing ein hübsches Mädchen, das Lily nur vom sehen kannte. Er beugte sich leicht zu ihr herunter und sagte wohl irgendetwas unterhaltsames, denn sie lachte. Lily hatte das Gefühl ihr Herz würde zerbrechen.

Als John das Mädchen auf die Tanzfläche führte und anfing eng umschlungen mit ihr zu tanzen, hatte sie genug. Ihr war egal was die anderen dachten, sie wollte einfach nur weg. Durch Tränen verschleierte Augen sah sie kaum, wo sie hin flüchtete, doch sie hielt erst inne, als sie einen leeren Raum gefunden hatte, wo sie allein war. Sie sank in einen Sessel und wischte sich schniefend die Augen.

Warum war sie so überrascht? John hatte vor ihr bereits andere Freundinnen gehabt und es war klar, dass es auch nach ihr welche geben würde. Sie hatte nur nicht so schnell damit gerechnet. Während sie noch litt, hatte er offenbar bereits Ersatz gefunden. Es tat weh, dass er Lily so schnell vergessen hatte.

„_Da bist du! Ich hab dich schon überall gesucht."_

Lily blickte auf. Es war Scorpius. Hastig drehte sie sich weg. Er sollte sie nicht so verweint sehen.

„Lass mich in Ruhe!", sagte sie.

Sie hörte wie er näher kam. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Was interessiert es dich?", fragte sie abweisend, „Geht dich wohl kaum etwas an."

„Du bist Als kleine Schwester. Er würde sicher erwarten, dass ich mich an seiner Stelle um dich kümmere. Hey, wenn es um diesen schmierigen Ravenclaw geht, ich kenne da einen sehr interessanten Fluch, der ihn in das Schleimmonster verwandeln würde, das er ist."

Bei der Vorstellung musste Lily gegen ihren Willen lächeln. „Am Ende wäre das noch eine Verbesserung."

Sie schniefte. Zu ihrer Überraschung reichte Scorpius ihr ein Taschentuch.

„Aber im Ernst, der Kerl hat eine Lektion verdient.", sagte Scorpius, „Warte nur bis Al und James erfahren, wie er hier heute aufgekreuzt ist, nachdem er ihre kleine Schwester verletzt hat..."

„Sag es ihnen nicht.", rief Lily hastig, „Du kennst doch James. Er wird bestimmt über reagieren."

Scorpius nickte zufrieden. „Ja, gelegentlich hat er seinen Nutzen." Er hielt inne. „Hab ich das gerade wirklich gesagt?"

„Bitte sag es ihnen nicht.", flehte Lily, „Das sieht dann so aus, als würde ich mich hinter meinen Brüdern verstecken."

„Sie werden es sowieso erfahren."

„Vielleicht. Aber versprich mir, dass sie es nicht von dir erfahren." Sie sah ihn bittend an.

Er seufzte. „Na schön. Ich verspreche es. Bei meiner Ehre als Slytherin."

Lily hob skeptisch die Augenbrauen. „Ehre und Slytherin, widerspricht sich das nicht?"

„Du verletzt mich!", sagte Scorpius gespielt getroffen und brachte Lily damit erneut zum lächeln. „Ist nicht dein Lieblingscousin Hugo ebenfalls ein Slytherin?"

„Genau, ich weiß wovon ich spreche.", nickte Lily. Doch ihre gute Laune hielt nicht lange an. Erneut liefen die Bilder von John und seiner neuen Freundin in ihrem Kopf ab.

„Es ging ihm gar nie um mich.", sagte sie leise, „Ich glaube, er hat mich gar nicht richtig geliebt. Er ist nur mit mir ausgegangen, weil mein Vater berühmt ist."

Sie wusste nicht, warum sie das sagte, warum sie ausgerechnet Scorpius Malfoy ihr Herz ausschüttete. Aber sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie es laut sagen musste und Scorpius war nun mal hier. Er schwieg verständnisvoll, nahm jedoch ihre Hand in seine, was Lily irgendwie tröstlich fand.

„Ich frage mich, ob überhaupt jemand an mir selbst interessiert sein kann.", murmelte sie, „Al hat doch irgendwie recht damit, dass wir alle auf ewig im Schatten unseres Vaters stehen werden. Ich meine, ich liebe ihn.", sagte sie rasch, „Aber manchmal wünsche ich, er wäre weniger berühmt."

Scorpius nickte. „Ich verstehe, was du meinst. Ich habe das gleiche Problem. Die meisten Mädchen sehen nur mein Vermögen. Ich kann mir nie sicher sein, dass sie sich wirklich für _mich_ interessieren oder für den Malfoy-Erben."

„Es hilft sicher, dass du nicht unattraktiv bist.", meinte Lily, „Zumindest glauben das viele.", fügte sie hastig hinzu.

„Oh danke.", sagte Scorpius mit einem Grinsen. Er musterte sie anerkennend. „Du bist auch nicht übel, wenn ich das sagen darf." Er zwinkerte ihr zu.

Lily wurde rot. Flirtete Scorpius Malfoy, Slytherin, einziger Erbe des Malfoy Vermögens und bester Freund ihres Bruders gerade mit ihr?

Ein äußerst Slytherin-haftes Lächeln breitete sich plötzlich auf Scorpius Gesicht aus. „Ich weiß, was diesen Kotzbrocken so richtig umhauen wird."

„Ein Flederwichtfluch?"

Scorpius Grinsen wurde breiter. „Besser!"

Kurze Zeit später fand Lily sich eng umschlungen mit Scorpius auf der Tanzfläche wieder, unter den neidischen Blicken der Mädchen und dem ungläubigen von Johnathan Carmichael. Als sie in seine grauen Augen blickte, konnte sie nur noch denken, dass der Abend vielleicht doch nicht so schlecht war.


End file.
